


Favors

by Twitter_hikari (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Bunny, Dark!Jack, M/M, Maybe graphic description of violence idk!, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Twitter_hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack did Jokul a favor. Now Hyde is going to return it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing picture by pooka-curse over on tumblr. http://25.media.tumblr.com/323c8f932e2518ea2f08241d5d0c494d/tumblr_mll4rxCA121s1rpvuo1_1280.png
> 
> I've been snooping around tumblr too much. Jokul and Hyde belong to pooka-curse on tumblr and Winter Prince Jack belongs to the-guardian-of-fun, also on tumblr.  
> Enjoy!

Jack was thrown forward with a Jokul attached to his back. Shoving his brother back, Jack spun around and looked down at him. Jokul’s face was a mess, tears streaming down it. “Jack please, really, just help me, I can’t-”

Jack knelt down by Jokul, concern evident in his eyes. He noticed that Jokul had tightened the straps on his restraining sweater and his staff was nowhere in sight. “Help you with what Jokul?”

Jokul lifted his chin and showed his throat to Jack. “I’m done, man. I can’t stand hurting anyone anymore. I hurt Hyde real bad. I just can’t.”

Jack nodded, his earring clinking gently. “I understand.” And he really did. There was nothing that could have stopped Jack from punishing himself if he had hurt wee Aster. An ice dagger formed in his hand and Jack placed it against Jokul’s throat, looking one last time for assurance.

~*~

Jack was flying when he felt the paw wrap around his ankle. Gasping, he tumbled out of the air on found himself pinned by the Dark Hyde. There were wounds slashing across his torso and then another one on his bicep. “You took something of mine,” he growled. “And I’m returning the favor.” Hyde reached out his free paw and tore into Jack’s abdomen, searching for the faint traces of darkness that called to him.

Jack screams in agony, clawing desperately at the paw that held him at his throat, ice powers proving to be ineffective against the feral Hyde.  
Pulling his fist back, Hyde sniffs at the pawful of dark matter he had scoured out. Nodding in satisfaction, he drops Jack on the ground and pads back to the Warren, curling around the mass of black protectively, snuffling at it gently before chinning it as best he can and falling asleep.


End file.
